Tomacco
tomacco is the username of a now famous person on the game Netbattle, a Pokemon-based program that allows you to fight people around the world on the internet. This particular individual made himself famous by his simple, yet charming personality. If one was to ask anything about tomacco to a regular NetBattle user, this person would immediately think "o.o". This is because all tomacco was ever seen saying is "o.o". It is rumored that tomacco joined the NetBattle community around early 2008 and has never seen anything beside "o.o" since then (except the VERY occasional ">_>" or "T.T" but few are the people who ever noticed such an occurrence). Very little is known about him, yet by the means of a single emoticon, tomacco seems to be able to communicate several messages. tomacco In Battle Contrary to what one might think, tomacco is actually a rather competent fighter, he has several teams at his disposal, including UU (Under Used), proving that he understands the tiers present in the Pokemon competitive metagame. His OU (Over Used) teams are also varied, usually formed of popular Pokemon such as Blissey, Skarmory, Swampert, Dusclops, Dugtrio, Salamence, Snorlax, Magneton and Tyranitar. tomacco In Conversations Several users tried to discuss with tomacco through the private message system on NetBattle, but most attempts were met with nothing but o.o as a response. People speculate that tomacco might be a foreigner (assuming the NetBattle userbase to be English) while other people claim that he is nothing more than an old, seasoned user trying to pull a good prank. The truth is yet to be found. tomacco's Authority Some people judge tomacco's constant o.o to be bad-taste humor and mute or kick him from servers on sight, while other people seem to find his presence amusing and even go as far as giving him moderator position on their servers. As of now, tomacco is known to be moderator on several foreign servers (this could reinforce the belief that he isn't an English-speaker.) He also got a special mention once, where one of the 80,000 hosts of the registry, NickelbacK, sent a network-wide message received by every server saying o.o. Most people get along very well with tomacco and consider him an important part of the community. Jealousy Some of the elitist trolls that act like Haxon criticize tomacco, saying he's "lol the worst troll ever bcuz im so much better." When in reality, tomacco is the best troll ever; without even trying. These trolls will get jealous due to the fact that tomacco stirs up way more shit than they do and ruin their chance at Internet Fame. Proof: NETWORK-WIDE MESSAGE: tomacco has been regbanned. u dint giv me enuff attions so i had 2 do it kk? k Rumors * A few Netbattle users have claimed to have seen tomacco engaging in an actual conversation, although what they saw was most likely a fake. * Several users believe that tomacco is female, and this also is assumed to be false. TOMACCO SPOKE Category:Netbattle_Users